1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems for assembling vehicle body components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There exist vehicles with body components fixed independently to the structure of the vehicle, such as wings, bumpers and a radiator grille. The hood, another body component, pivots relative to the structure of the vehicle on hinges at the rear of the hood, i.e. at the end adjoining the windshield frame. Each component is referenced relative to the chassis. It follows that the string of dimensions for positioning the various body components relative to each other passes through the structure of the vehicle. The string of dimensions of this type of component assembly therefore makes large clearances obligatory. This can cause imperfect relative positioning of the components and lead to less than graceful alignments and flush relationships, compromising the esthetics of the vehicle.
An object of the present invention is to minimize these positioning clearances.